Tori, Cat and Jade in: Green Balls and Power Tools
by K9GM3
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title. They're just little things in the background. Catorade, PWP.
1. Beginner

Jade looks really, really hot in that shirt.

…I should stop staring, but she hasn't noticed, so it's probably OK to keep looking at her for just a little longer. The shirt offers very generous cleavage, and the way she's leaning forward only enhances that. Every time she breathes, her chest rises and falls slowly – it's mesmerising. Although my gaze doesn't move away, the image of her ample breasts is gradually replaced by that of her thighs, spread apart by my hands, the contrast of my skin against hers, and the sweet sound she makes when I finally touch her…

Something impacts my cheek and I fall off the chair. When I open my eyes, I'm back in Sikowitz's classroom, where everybody is looking at me. A familiar green ball bounces away from me as I stand up, painfully aware of my own blush. Sikowitz stands on the stage, arms crossed and his foot tapping. "So glad you're paying attention again. Now could you please tell me the proper way to display an intense emotion, as opposed to a subtle one?"

I don't know what answer he wants to hear. Seeing that, he sighs and tells me to just bring back the ball. I do, rubbing my still painful cheek. Sikowitz continues his lesson, explaining that the difference is in the amount of facial wrinkles, while I walk back to my seat. Most eyes are fixed on me, but the only ones I really notice are the green ones piercing me. She knows I was watching her. When I sit down, I try not to look at her again, but then she stretches her back, and… oh wow, that is nice. Once she's done stretching, she gives me a wicked grin, and I quickly look away, cheeks burning. My eyes land on Cat. Which, frankly, is not much better.

You see, Jade catches your eye once, and then you can't look away. With Cat, it's more like a very pleasant distraction. You look at her once, notice how adorable she is, and look away. But she's still in your periphereal vision, and whenever she moves, you just can't help but look again. And again, and again, until you stop looking away altogether. Jade is easier to get addicted to, but once you're hooked on Cat, it's impossible to quit. Unless you have a very dedicated teacher who likes to make sure his students are paying attention. With green balls. Both of my cheeks are burning now, and not out of shame. To add metaphorical insult to literal injury, he also gives me detention. I'd call it the worst day ever, but then I remember the reason I got detention in the first place, and it doesn't seem so bad anymore.

André walks me to detention, and even keeps me company for the first half hour. There's no supervisor, and I briefly toy with the idea of just leaving, but André points out that weekday detention attendance is always checked at the end of it. If you leave early, you are placed on a list titled 'Failed to Attend'. Neither of us is entirely sure what happens if your name is on that list, but I don't plan to find out. However, that way of doing things does imply that as long as I'm back before half past four, I can do whatever I want until then. I'm content to just sit and chat with André, but he eventually has to leave to pick up his grandmother from the therapist. After sitting by myself for ten minutes, I grow bored of drawing stick figures and decide to go grab a book from my locker.

On the way to my locker, I pass Jade's, which has been left ajar. Of course I'm curious; surely you understand. And yes, I know that it's wrong, but so is staring at her boobs, and I did that too. The thought of a boobytrap doesn't even occur to me until I've already grabbed the little door, which sends a powerful voltage through my hand and arm. I shriek in pain and jump away from the locker. After blowing on my hand for a minute or so, I take a wary step back towards it. Using a pencil, I pry open Jade's locker, then duck away in case of another trap. Nothing comes flying out, though, so I peek in.

She's got some pictures of artists in the door, almost all female. Joan Jett and Pink are heavily featured. Her books are all painted black, and I briefly wonder how she tells them apart. A little further back, I can see various power tools and a bottle of unidentified liquid. I'm about to close the locker door with my trusty pencil, when I notice something odd all the way in the back: colour. I reach back there to grab it. It feels like a bra, and indeed it is. I'm pretty sure Jade wouldn't wear one that's yellow with red polka dots, though. In fact, I only know one person who would…

_I'm holding Cat's bra._ The thought should not be so exciting – it's just a piece of clothing – but I can't stop the mental image of her breasts from appearing. I've never seen her naked, but I have seen her in her underwear before, and I think I payed enough attention to her breasts to know what they'd look like bare. Small when compared to Jade, but very perky. Maybe if I return the bra to her, I'll get to watch her put it on…

"Hey Tori. What'cha doing there?" Jade asks from behind me. I jump and quickly turn around, hands instinctively going up in surrender. Jade and Cat are there, both of them smiling at me. Cat smiling is par for the course, but Jade… she's always kind of scary, but when she's smiling at you, you generally want to start running. I would, but Cat has already walked up to me and is currently giving me a tight hug. I'm pretty sure she's doing it to keep me in place. She's definitely braless, though, so the pros of not fighting her off far outweight the cons.

Jade, meanwhile, goes to her locker and reaches far into it. When she pulls her hand back out, she's holding a black strap-on. With her other hand, she shuts her locker door, shivering as the shocks hits her. Maybe it wasn't a boobytrap after all. The two of them leave together, Cat running and waiting for Jade to catch up every few metres. A split-second after they turn a corner and disappear from sight, I realise what Jade had been holding.

A strap-on. Images and sounds immediately flood my mind: Jade wearing it, Jade holding Cat by the hips, Cat gasping as it's driven into her, the way she cries out Jade's name, Jade's grin as Cat begins to writhe… then Cat is wearing it, giggling whenever Jade can't hold back a moan, Jade encouraging her to go deeper… It's too much. I can already feel myself burning down there, without even touching myself… or being touched…

Jade reappears around the corner. "Vega! You coming or what?" she shouts, then she disappears once again. I don't even hesitate. Frankly, I don't think I'm even in control of my legs right now: it's like they're moving on their own. I turn the corner just in time to see Jade heading into a classroom. Fifteen more metres. I have to take a deep breath with every step I take. My heart is pounding, my entire lower body is tingling, and I'm pretty sure my underwear is ruined. When I finally arrive at the door, I reach for the handle, but someone opens it from the inside and a tiny hand drags me in.

Cat crashes into me, shoves me against a wall and kisses me. It hurts my back, but I don't even care. She's naked, and pressing her body into me with more force than I ever imagined possible for such a small girl. I hear Jade locking the door, then she's on me too. She touches me everywhere Cat isn't blocking. Even through my clothes, her fingers seem to leave a burning trail on my skin. She says something – I have no idea what – and Cat takes a step back.

The first word that comes to mind when I see her naked body is 'smooth'. The curve in her waist, her toned stomach, her firm breasts… and that smile above them. She's having fun with this. Or maybe she's looking forward to the fun she will have. Jade draws my attention when she tugs at the hem of my shirt. I lift my arms obediently and she pulls it over my head. Cat steps forward and unhooks my bra; I hold my arms out so that she can slide it off. The cold air makes me shiver a little. Cat's mouth on my nipple makes me shiver a lot.

Looking to the side, I see that Jade is still fully clothed. She doesn't seem to be in a hurry to undress, either. Instead, she stands behind Cat and snakes her right hand down her friend's stomach. The other hand cups Cat's breast and squeezes it softly, causing Cat to lean back against Jade. I look down. Jade has reached all the way down to between Cat's legs, and judging by the sounds that come out of the little redhead, Jade knows what she's doing. When I look back up, Jade is staring me right in the eyes, a half-smile around her lips. Cat has her eyes closed, her mouth opening only to let out moans and pants. I'm far more focussed on Jade, though. Her piercing green eyes, and the message in them: _I could be doing this to you, too._

I fumble with the button on my jeans. It would help if I could see what I'm doing, but I can't look away from Jade. She grins, noticing my struggle, but just keeps working on Cat. Eventually, though, I manage to get my pants off. My underwear quickly follows. Neither Cat nor Jade makes any move to touch me, Jade having her hands full and Cat being too distracted, so I do it myself. I find my clit and rub it quickly, back and forth, desperate to release some of this tension. Jade's still smirking at me, and the look in her eyes would make for very decent masturbation material just by itself, but it's Cat's loud, stretched moan that drives me over the edge. For a brief moment, the world around me ceases to exist. After that split-second, all I see is white and all I feel is wave after wave of pleasure going through my body.

I open my eyes. The first thing I see is Cat leaning in for a kiss, a satisfied look in her eyes. Jade, currently seated on one of the tables, is busy opening a condom package. Although Cat's kiss demands most of my attention, I still look at Jade as she rolls the condom over the strap-on. She notices my stare and explains: "For lube. Plus it's ribbed." Then she saunters over, as calm and collected as always. "You a virgin, Vega?" she asks casually. I nod awkwardly, mouth occupied, and she smiles. "Shame… would've _loved_ to fuck you with this. Maybe next time. Cat!"

Cat breaks the kiss and spins around to face Jade. "Strap her in," Jade says. Cat nods enthusiastically, takes the strap-on and drops to her knees before me.

"Leg up!" she commands. I do as she says and she leans in, her lips touching my core directly. After a playful lick over my clit, she leans back again and giggles. "Just wanted a taste… it's a bit like cinnamon." I'm fairly sure I don't taste like cinnamon, but I'm not fool enough to argue the point right now. As Cat finishes strapping me in, Jade slides her pants and underwear down in a single motion. I notice that unlike Cat, she doesn't seem to shave her pubes: they've been neatly trimmed, and part of me wonders if she used scissors to do it. Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

Cat grabs my wrist and pulls me to a chair. I sit down; the next moment, Jade is hovering above the black toy as Cat kneels behind her "Cat, test me," Jade says. Cat rubs between Jade's legs, then carefully inserts finger after finger. When she manages to fit three, Jade makes a small noise and Cat pulls out her fingers, now holding up the strap-on. As Jade slowly lowers her body, Cat guides the toy in. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh… Fuck, that's good," Jade says once her hips touch mine.

She embraces me in what has to be the best hug I've ever had, pulls her body tightly against mine and grinds down on the strap-on. I put a hand on her waist and try to slip it up her shirt, but she slaps the hand away. Cat, now behind the chair, grabs both of my wrists and pulls them backward. It's not a good angle to exert force, and with Jade on top of me, I'm essentially trapped. They're holding me down, preventing me from doing anything but watch Jade's face as she grinds her way to an orgasm. Her thighs move smoothly on mine, and even through her shirt, I can feel the shape of her voluminous breasts. I love it. It may be wrong, or it may be right, but I love every second of it either way.

Jade's orgasm is very subtle. She closes her eyes, her leg muscles tense up around me, and then she's standing up again, looking as casual as ever even when she's missing the bottom half of her clothes. Cat lets me go and I stand too, knees weak. I feel Cat sliding the strap-on down my legs, so I step out of it, a little dazed from what just happened. Jade's voice is like a cold shower: "Hey Tori, shouldn't you be back in detention? It's almost half past."

Suddenly, I feel very aware of the sweat on my skin and my flushed cheeks. There's no time to do anything about that, though. I quickly pull my shirt back on, skipping the bra. Cat helpfully fetches my underwear, but since it's ruined, I don't put it back on either. I have some trouble with my pants – the button's being problematic again. Cat helps me fix it, and I sprint out of the room, Jade's farewell ("See you next time!") sending another wave of heat through me.

I arrive at the detention room, completely out of breath. It looks like the supervisor isn't back yet, so I sit down and try to look like I haven't just sprinted back from my all-girl threesome. It takes me a while to notice the clock on the wall, or more specifically, the fact that it indicates thirty-four past three. In the distance, I can hear a car, probably Jade's. I don't hear her laughing evilly, but I imagine that she is.

Fortunately, I've now got an excellent experience to mentally relive for the next fifty-six minutes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You have no idea how much fun it was to describe Liz's boobs. Nor how wrong it felt. But mostly fun.**

**I'd like reviews. I guess. You'll get actual Lizboobs if you review. That's a good incentive, right?**

**...I hope Liz never reads this.**

**...Also, you won't actually get Lizboobs for reviewing. But go ahead and do it anyway.**


	2. Intermediate

Two weeks have passed since I had detention. The memory is still very clear, but unfortunately, a memory is all it is: neither Jade nor Cat has brought it up again. Their only acknowledgement is the knowing look they give me from time to time. They've seen me naked, trembling and panting. Cat knows what I taste like; Jade was as close to me as she physically could be. And yet, they act as if nothing happened. As if they still only do it with each other, and I'm still the same innocent, virginal Tori I was before.

In a way, I guess I am. They touched me, but I never came by their hands, and when Jade rode me, she was the one doing all the work. And Jade's comment… "You a virgin, Vega?" she had asked. I was at the time, and it doesn't feel like that changed while I wore the strap-on. Odd thing, virginity. Apparently you can have a threesome without losing it.

"…ri! Hey, Tori! You there?" Robbie's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. He, André and Beck sit down at my table, lunches in front of them. The sight makes my own stomach rumble, so I quickly excuse myself and head over to the Grub Truck. The line is short: only two girls are before me, and they've already ordered. Festus takes my order (chicken salad with strawberry vinegar) and my money, then disappears into his truck. As I wait for my food, I see Jade making her way through the crowd, towards the parking lot. It arouses my suspicion, and indeed, I spot Cat's red hair a short distance behind Jade, heading in the same direction. I'm sure it's not the first time they've snuck off together since my detention, but it's the first time I've caught them doing it, and the first time I have an opportunity to follow.

Festus taps me on the shoulder, hands me my food (two drumsticks on top of a lettuce leaf and some juiced strawberries) and closes off his truck for the day. It's a brief distraction, but long enough to make me lose sight of Jade and Cat. You'd think those two should be easy to spot in a crowd, and in any other crowd they would be, but at Hollywood Arts they're like red and black strands of hay in a haystack. A rainbow haystack.

Nevertheless, I know which direction they went in, so I pursue. The parking lot is practically deserted. That should make it easy to spot Jade and Cat, but they are nowhere to be seen. A quick look around the parking lot confirms that Jade's car is nowhere in sight either. They must have gone for a drive. A nice, quiet drive to a nice, quiet place where Jade can grab Cat by the back of her neck and bend her over the hood of the car so I can–

…Well damn. I'm not with them, am I?

I return to my table, set down my food and start eating. It's actually not bad if you ignore the faint aftertaste of unripe bananas. The guys look my way occasionally, but they're mostly occupied with a discussion between André, Beck and Rex about whether Esmeralda Vienne is the most attractive model currently in the business. And of course, they talk in great detail about her boobs. _Men. _At least Robbie has the decency to look uncomfortable.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I quickly wipe my hands clean, fish it out of my purse and answer without checking the caller ID. Big mistake. "Hey Tori," Jade says in a suspiciously nice tone. "You're not on speaker, right?"

"No…" Part of me is excited that Jade took the time to call me, but I'm mostly just terrified. There are only three reasons why Jade calls anyone: to yell at them, to ask for a favour, or for some twisted prank. And she never bothers with small talk for the first two.

"Good. That's– good." There's a hitch in her breath, and I swear I can hear Cat's giggle in the background. "Cat and I have – mh! – a little game for you. You wanna play?" I gulp. Jade either takes it as a 'yes', or doesn't care about my answer either way. "OK then. I'll just put you on speaker. Cat's hands are a little full, you see." Again, Cat giggles, but this time I hear it much more clearly.

"Hey Tori!" Cat says. "Jade's sitting in my lap." She giggles again, then adds in a whisper: "And she's naked." I didn't want to visualise it, but my brain does so anyway. "'Kay 'kay, here are the rules! You get to guess where I'm putting my hands." I quickly look up at my present company. Their conversation has apparently ended, and they're looking my way. Robbie, who is sitting closest to me, actively tries to listen in.

"Listen, this is a really bad time…"

"Nonsense! It'll be fun! Now…" She briefly pauses, then asks: "Where's my left hand?"

"I really can't play right now…" André and Beck are now leaning towards me as well, trying to hear the conversation. I put my phone on my other ear, further away from them, and give them a stern look. Mine isn't as intimidating as Jade's, but they get the message.

"It's on her boob!" Cat shouts.

"Strike one," Jade adds. "Cat? Next question."

"OK, Tori. I moved my right hand somewhere on Jade's body," Cat says in her best game show host voice. Which, incidentally, is pretty convincing. "Can you guess where?" Jade is moaning softly now, and I think I have a very good idea of where Cat's hand is, but it's not something I can say out loud right now. Cat might not realise that, but I'm certain that Jade does.

"Time's up, Tori. Strike two," Jade says, her breath heavy. "You don't want to strike out. You could win such a fabulous prize." A short moan. "Or prizes, I should say…"

"Batter up!" Cat giggles. Jade gasps and swears softly. "Where's my hand, Tori?" She pauses and hums, as she often does when she's considering something. "Well… part of my hand…"

"Last chance, Tori," Jade says. She's panting now, but I can still tell from her voice that she's smiling, no doubt for more than one reason.

I hide beneath the table, shield my mouth with my free hand and whisper: "It's inside her. Right?"

"Mmmmmh… Jade? Does that count?" Cat asks. I know I'm being discussed above the table, but I'm way more focussed on what is happening on the other side of the line. After a long pause, Jade finally gives her verdict.

"It's not as specific as I would've liked, but… sure, we'll count it. Be at Cat's house tonight, 8:30 PM." Cat inhales for what is undoubtedly a lengthy 'bye', but Jade hangs up before she can deliver it. I put my phone away and come back up above the table, greeted by the stares of the guys.

"What's inside whom?" Rex asks. "And who were you talking to?"

"Uh… my aunt. Her kid swallowed the… cat." It's a poor choice of animal, but only Beck appears to notice. I wonder how much he knows… he and Jade only broke up recently, and it seemed like Cat and Jade go back further than that. Was he OK with it? Was he… involved? I'd like to ask, but then I would have to explain how _I_ know about Cat and Jade, and I'd really rather not tell anyone about that.

Of course, only Robbie takes the excuse at face value, and I spend the rest of my lunch break dodging questions from the others.

The rest of the day is mostly uneventful, but it seems to last an eternity. It doesn't help that I share most of my classes with either Cat, Jade or both, and that they're seemingly determined to build up my anticipation. Whenever Cat sees me looking her way (which is often), she grins and winks at me, twirls her fingers around dexterously, or bites her lower lip. Jade doesn't acknowledge my staring, but it can't be a coincidence that she's always sitting in such a way that I can see her cleavage.

During last period, taught by Sikowitz, they both sit next to me; Cat on my right, Jade on my left. "Hey you guys…" I say nervously. They don't answer. Instead, they both put a hand on my upper leg and rub. Nobody can see it, since we're in the back of the classroom, but people could surely hear me if I made a sound, and it's incredibly difficult not to. From time to time, one of their hands ventures a little closer inward, rubbing my inner thigh. Once, Jade's hand brushes directly over my core, and even through my jeans the contact makes me throb.

When class is over, they leave without saying a word. It's difficult to even walk at this point: with every step, something rubs or pushes against the ever so sensitive nerve endings in that area. As Trina drives me home, the vibrations of my chair are so torturously amplified that the slightest touch would send me over the edge. The moment we arrive at our house, I bolt out of the car and rush for my room. The orgasm doesn't cure my arousal, but it should hold me over until tonight.

As the hour draws closer, my nerves rise. I mean, I've had sex with them before, but that was spontaneous. That time, they invited me only a minute or two before it actually happened; I hardly even had time to worry. Tonight, though… they gave me a good eight hours to worry, and I spend all eight doing exactly that. I change my outfit three times, file my nails, take a shower, shave from neck to ankle, reconsider my outfit, change it again, then pace around in the living room until Trina informs me that my shirt makes me look "even flatter than usual". Criticism from Trina is rarely valid, but I put on a more helpful shirt and a different bra anyway. Better safe than sorry.

At 8:10, I have Trina drive me to Cat's house. After reminding me that I owe her, she speeds off. I check my phone for the time. Ten minutes early. Should I go in? If I go in now, I'll seem desperate… but if I'm not there at 8:30, they might start without me. And what if their door is locked, and they don't hear the doorbell? I should just go up to the door, wait until 8:27 and then ring the doorbell. Being three minutes early isn't creepy; it's just punctual. Punctual is good.

It's 8:25 when I hear Cat's voice behind me: "Hi Tori! Why are you out here?" I spin around and there she is, with armfuls of candy and a big, innocent smile. "Did you forget how to use the doorbell?"

"What? No…" I say. Immediately after saying it, I remember that I'm talking to Cat. She probably forgets things like that all the time. Besides, it's less sad than the alternative. "I mean, yes! Yeah, I just kinda… forgot… which thing to press." Cat gives me a pitying look, though I'm not sure if it's supposed to say 'I feel ya, sister' or 'wow, you're dense'. I'm not given much time to think about it.

"Nothing shuts a girl's legs faster than lies, you know?" Jade says beside me, nearly giving me a heart attack. Where did _she_ come from? And what was that about shutting legs…?

"OK, OK… I was just worried that if I were ten minutes early, you guys would think I'm desperate and obsessed and whatnot, so I was going to wait a few minutes. But then Cat showed up, and she asked me why I was out here, and I thought that if I told her the truth, it would sound sad and – wow, it really kinda does – and then you showed up out of freaking nowhere and I guess you guys weren't even inside…?"

"Guess not. Cat, could you let us in?" Jade asks. Cat nods and dumps her candy into my arms before fishing a key out of her pocket. As soon as the door is open, she's in front of me of me again, holding her arms out expectantly. The pile is returned to her (I don't think she trusts me with the duty of carrying it) and we enter. Cat immediately rushes for the kitchen. Jade and I follow. When we enter the kitchen, Cat is standing before a large bowl filled with the candy she was carrying earlier. She sees Jade, squeals and grabs the taller girl's wrist. Jade rolls her eyes, but follows Cat to the bowl and pulls her shirt over her head. The redhead quickly unhooks Jade's bra and holds the cups as Jade slides the straps off her shoulders.

Then the bra comes off. Some candy spills onto the floor, the rest is dumped into the bowl, but oh my goodness who cares I get to see Jade West topless. She has her back turned towards me right now, but I can sort of see one of her breasts if I tilt my head and look under her arm. The side of one, anyway. The sight doesn't tell me anything I didn't already know, but it's the thought that counts. Plus, she has a very sexy back: fair skin, marked with red scratches. I think I can hazard a guess on what – or rather, who – caused those.

Suddenly, Cat is next to me. Speak of the devil. She takes me by the hand and pulls me into the living room. Jade stays in the kitchen, searching through the bowl of candy. I'm a little disappointed that she's not coming with us, but when Cat shoves me onto the couch and straddles me, Jade quickly becomes all but forgotten. Cat is sitting on her knees, her legs on either side of me, and she's got a firm grip on both of my wrists. We're both still clothed, but feeling her body pressed against me is more arousing than the sight or feel of her naked body could ever be. Her face is close to mine, so close that I can see nothing but her playful grin.

"Jade told me not to start without her… but I think I'm allowed to kiss you, Tori." Her lips briefly brush against mine. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? First a little, chaste kiss on your lips…" The kiss she gives me is indeed small and fairly innocent in itself, but she's also grinding her hips down on me, and the way she pins my hands to the couch suggests that 'innocent' is in no way an accurate description of the current situation.

Upstairs, a shower starts running. Cat breaks the kiss and explains: "That's Jade. She doesn't like it when her boobs get sticky." She giggles, mischief in her eyes. "That's why I had her carry the candy in her bra… So I'd have some time alone with you." She winks, then giggles again. "And her bra is bigger. Holds more candy." After making me promise not to tell Jade, Cat lets go of my wrists and kisses me again. I lay my hands on her waist; hers go between our bodies and toy with the hem of my shirt. It seems silly to be shy at this point – Cat certainly isn't – so after kissing for a while, I reach down and pull my shirt off.

Cat hums approvingly and leans in, then kisses the skin that isn't covered. Meanwhile, I reach behind me and unhook my bra. It takes a while, due to nerves, but Cat didn't seem to notice. As soon as my nipples are bare, she's on them. Her skilled tongue flicks across the left one while her hand cups my right breast. Shortly afterward, she switches over, letting the now hard nipple roll between thumb and index finger.

The attention feels amazing, but when the shower stops running, I can't help but worry about Jade coming down and finding out that we started without her. I tap Cat's shoulder and voice my concern. She just grins at me. "We'll tell her that I just couldn't resist. 'Kay?" I try to say something, but she kisses my neck and all that comes out is a reluctant moan. "I'm going to make you feel good," she whispers. "Is that OK?" She kisses her way down my body, her speed revealing her eagerness, but she maintains eye contact all the way and halts before she arrives at the hem of my jeans, now kneeling on the floor. I realise she's waiting for me to give consent, and I do with a nod. She smiles and quickly unbuttons my jeans. Nerves and anticipation battle for dominance in my mind as she starts to pull them down, but she suddenly stops and stands up. I feel a little disappointed, but when she starts pulling up her shirt, I quickly get over it.

Her shirt is pulled off without much of a show. I see that, once again, she's not wearing a bra. She kicks off her shoes, and her shorts go equally fast, leaving her in nothing but socks and underpants. Cat doesn't show off to me or try to cover herself up. She just retakes her position on the floor between my legs and finally pulls my jeans off. The underwear follows very quickly, and without any warning, her hand is rubbing between my legs. Her remaining hand pushes on my right thigh; I take the hint and spread them for her. As her head dips in, my nerves reach their high point, but the touch of her lips eliminates any remaining doubt. She kisses my thighs, then uses her fingers to spread my lips and slides her tongue upward. When she slides back down, it's just the tip of her tongue. I shiver as it passes my clit, holding my breath until she teases my entrance, her tongue probing it ever so slightly.

"Cat… oh my God…" She moves back up and sucks gently, her tongue darting out against my clit every other second. She doesn't always hit it, but the unpredictability does add a certain sense of anticipation, and it's not like it ever stops feeling good… I try to keep my eyes open, wanting to keep Cat in my sight, but it's proving to be impossible. Cat doesn't change it up much, but what she's doing works perfectly well, and I can feel my climax approaching. I tell Cat in between moans; she responds by putting her tongue flat on my clit and rubbing it hard. Waves of pleasure spread through my body, outward from my core. As I ride the waves, I suddenly hear Cat yelp. When I open my eyes, I am greeted by a sight both unexpected and incredibly arousing.

Cat has been pulled away from me and flipped over, so that she is now lying on her back on the floor. Jade is on her knees in front of Cat, holding the tiny girl's knees apart and holding Cat's underwear in one hand. From my angle, I can just barely make out the strap-on prodding against Cat. Jade's upper body is bare except for the plain black bra she had discarded earlier; her lower body seems to be covered only by the toy.

Cat struggles to escape Jade, though her laughter makes it obvious that she's just pretending to resist. Jade grins and grabs Cat's waist with both hands, pinning her down. Then, looking me in the eye, she pushes her hips forward. Cat's eyes close as the toy slides into her. Her right hand touches Jade's waist briefly before landing on her own clit, which she rubs slowly. I move my hand down to do the same thing, but Jade shakes her head 'no'. Normally, I would defy her, but something tells me I should let her take the lead this time. My obedience pays off: Jade motions for me to come closer.

Hearing me approach, Cat moves her hand away and opens her eyes to look at me. If it weren't obvious from her noises that she's enjoying herself, her eyes and smile would have made it clear. Jade locks eyes with me, then pointedly looks down at Cat. I follow the look and stare at the toy slowly sliding in and out of her. Cat makes an impatient noise. When Jade takes my hand and places it on Cat's stomach, it clicks. I slide my hand down her body and rub. It takes me a while to find her clit, but when I feel the hard nub, Cat hums happily and closes her eyes again.

I'm not entirely sure what to do, but rubbing up and down seems to be working, so I continue. Cat shifts her upper body slightly, her breathing getting heavy as Jade gradually picks up speed. My gaze travels up Cat's body, stopping at her breasts. I look back at Jade and mouth: "Should I?" Jade smirks and nods. I lean down and place my mouth over a nipple. Beneath my hand, Cat's hips twitch. As she grabs my hair tightly with one hand, I realise that she's having an orgasm, and I can't help but smile a little.

When Cat's lower body comes to rest, I pull my hand and mouth away and look at her face. Her eyes are half-open and her lips are slightly parted, sighing happily. "Good job, Tori…" she says. Jade harrumphs and pulls the toy out of Cat. Cat giggles and extends the compliment to Jade, who responds with a half-hearted slap to Cat's knee. Jade then turns to face me.

"So, you ready?" she asks. Cat rolls onto her stomach and grins at me, propped up on her elbows. I glance down at the strap-on. Its black straps really stand out against Jade's pale skin, and under normal circumstances, I would have found it mesmerising. Right now, however, Cat's wetness coating the toy is what I'm focussed on. Other than being, well, really hot, it makes me very much aware of just how aroused I am myself.

"…I'm ready. Just… be gentle, OK?" I say, my voice trembling slightly.

"Gentle? Have you even met me?" As she says it, Jade lets out a low chuckle. Cat, by contrast, is still beaming. I look at her, and she gives me an almost imperceptible nod. Turning back to Jade, I nod as well, although in my case it is accompanied by a nervous titter. Jade's lips curl upward in a manner I can only describe as terrifying, and then she pounces. My second thoughts rush to the forefront of my mind, but are immediately pushed back again when Jade's lips connect with mine. The kiss is aggressive and hungry; Jade's hands roam across my body, exploring every inch, and while I'm still slightly worried about my health at the end of this, I don't resist a single thing she does to me. As she lowers me to the ground, my eyes close. While I hear a lot of noise, the only recognisable sound is that of footsteps: very slight and very fast. Then I hear Cat's voice from very close by.

"Don't worry, Tori. I won't let her hurt you." A third, small hand touches my stomach and travels downward. Her fingers are slick with something: it takes me a moment to figure out that she wants to apply lube. Not sure if it's really necessary, but I spread my legs anyway. Better safe than sorry. "Well, I'll try, anyway," Cat continues. "I mean, there's good hurt and bad hurt. This should help with the bad hurt." Her fingers slide across my entrance, and I shudder slightly at the contact. Jade, meanwhile, is playing with my nipples, tugging on them hard. It does hurt, but as Cat put it, it's a good hurt.

Suddenly, Cat pulls her hand away. She firmly tells Jade to wait, then her feet patter off again and I hear her wash her hands. When she returns, Jade breaks the kiss and lies on top of me. The fabric of her bra rubs against my chest and the strap-on pokes against me. I open my eyes and see two faces looking down at me: one incredibly close, the other behind the first. Cat flashes me a wide grin and tells Jade: "OK, don't kiss her. I wanna see her face when you enter."

"Yeah, so do I… she's ready, right?" Jade briefly looks up at Cat, who confirms that, indeed, I am ready. When she looks back down and flashes her teeth, I know the time has come. My eyes flick back and forth between Cat and Jade, not sure whom to focus on, before I decide to just close my eyes and brace myself. There is one moment, undoubtedly seeming much longer than it actually is, during which I feel a slight pressure against my entrance. Then Jade slides into me, meeting little resistance until the hard pad at the base of the toy pushes against me. Jade rests it there while Cat's arms fly around me and Jade, hugging us both and telling me how proud she is. I open my eyes, but Cat has pulled Jade so close to me that her black hair obscures everything. Once Jade wriggles free and shoves Cat away, she lifts her head high above me and mouths 'good job'. Cat crawls back, undeterred, and kisses me tenderly. As I pull Cat closer, Jade begins to withdraw the toy from me.

She pulls out until just the tip is touching me, and I hold my breath in anticipation. True to my expectations, she pushes back in, more roughly now. It doesn't hurt, but it does provoke a muffled cry. Seemingly encouraged, Jade proceeds to speed up with every thrust. When it gets to the point of full-body shakes every time Jade pushes in, Cat stops kissing me and rolls behind Jade. With the area above my face no longer occupied, Jade immediately leans down to kiss me. The motion of her hips slows down a bit and becomes less controlled, but feeling her against me and in me at the same time is a very fair trade-off.

And then she stops. She stops kissing me, pulls out and gets off of me. I frown in confusion, wondering what I did wrong, when I notice her fixing her bra clasp. Cat stands on the other side of me, looking like a child that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"…Guys? Why'd we stop, exactly?" I ask.

"She tried to get my bra off," Jade says with a glare in Cat's direction. "Which is not happening."

"…Why not?" I try to hide my disappointment, but even I can hear the sadness in my voice. My gaze drops as well, albeit for a different reason.

"Because you started without me," she says. I turn my head towards Cat, applying the 'devastated by betrayal' expression Sikowitz taught me a week ago. Cat shrugs apologetically. As I turn back to Jade, she continues: "Seriously. I invite you to Cat's home, planning to go above and beyond the duties of a good hostess, and you make her eat you out while I get freshened up. Next time, don't exclude me. You're lucky I even wore this thing for you."

I open my mouth to say that it was Cat who came on to me, but something in Jade's eyes tells me to stay quiet. I've seen her upset before. This time, she isn't – not really. She continues: "Tell you what, though. I'll let you make it up to me." As she speaks, she casually loosens the straps around her hips. "Cat, put this on. Now, Tori, if you get me off before Cat gets you off, you get to take off my bra and play with my boobs for as long as you want." She tosses the toy at Cat, who immediately straps herself in. Well, immediately after she recovers from her fumbled catch, anyway.

"And what if I get her off first?" Cat asks as she secures the last strap. I repeat the 'devastated by betrayal' look, but unfortunately, Cat isn't looking at my face this time. Instead, she studiously looks at my crotch, as if she didn't see it close-up just a few moments ago. Looking back at Jade, I notice that she's flashing her teeth in that horrifying grin again. She looks down at me, and when she has made sure that I'm paying attention, she answers Cat's question.

"If Tori wins, the bra comes off. If Cat wins, I'm buying her a large ice cream sundae with whipped cream…" She pauses, either for dramatic effect or to let me hear Cat's barely contained excitement. "…and that special cherry sauce." There is nothing contained about Cat's excitement now. As the redhead hops from one foot to the other, Jade calmly lies down in front of me. I'm almost certain now that she wasn't actually upset, but there's little I can do about it, so I roll onto my stomach. When I'm in position, Jade spreads her legs. Like with her back, scratch marks are all over her thighs. I already knew that Cat isn't as innocent as she seems, but it seems I need to adjust my judgement of her once again.

After giving me a brief moment to take it all in, Jade counts down from three. On one, I lower my head and tentatively lick across where her clit should be. Jade doesn't make any sound, and from her face, it doesn't look like I'm doing it right. I'm about to try again when I feel Cat's hands on my legs, pulling them apart. Her legs go between mine, one of her hands is on my shoulder, and I feel the knuckles of her other hand on my butt. Then the toy slides inside of me and Cat lowers her upper body onto my back, her small breasts pushing against me. She adjusts her lower body for a bit, trying to find a good angle. Suddenly, the toy slides in further and hits a particularly sensitive spot inside of me. I cry out in pleasure.

Cat chuckles, and for a moment, I mistake her for Jade – I didn't think Cat was able to make laughter sound dark. When she pushes against the same spot again and gets the same reaction, however, the sound undeniably comes from behind me. Before me, Jade makes a sound of impatience, and I realise I haven't been paying any attention to her since Cat entered me. Really, I don't think I have a shot at winning this little contest, but I owe it to Jade to at least try. So between Cat's thrusts, I do what I can to bring Jade closer to climax. It helps that she's actively participating, spreading her folds for me and telling me when my aim is off. She's not being selfless, I know, but I'm thankful all the same.

Of course, I cannot compete with Cat. By the time Jade actually starts panting and swearing under her breath, my face is pressed into her thigh as I ride one of the most powerful orgasms I've had. I'm vaguely aware of Cat pulling the toy out of me and Jade's hand on my head, and as I enjoy a few last shudders, Jade's other hand reaches down her body to finish herself off. It doesn't take her long, so either she's really good at masturbating or I got her really close. I like to think it's the latter.

"Alright, get dressed," Jade commands as she gets up and heads upstairs. I sit up and look around the room for my clothes, the movement causing an uncomfortable but pleasurable throb inside of me. Cat is scurrying around the room, holding all of her clothes save for one of her socks. She eventually finds it in one of the corners of the room, then helps me locate my own outfit. Once we're both clothed, she pulls me into a hug.

"So… feel any different?" she asks. I want to say that I do – I stressed about this moment all afternoon – but it honestly doesn't feel like such a big deal anymore. When I shake my head 'no', she smiles and takes my hand. We walk to the front door together, arriving just as Jade comes back downstairs.

"All decent?" Jade asks. She looks us both over and shrugs. "Close enough. Come on, they close at 10."

She ends up paying for my ice cream, too. Turns out I did get her close enough to deserve that. And if you're wondering: the special cherry sauce really is something special.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you believe it's only been two weeks? Feels more like almost eight months, am I right? Hehe... yeah...**

**...Although in fairness, I didn't think I was going to do a second chapter anyway, so at least nobody actually waited for this. If you enjoyed it, though, a review would be much appreciated ;D**


End file.
